mkufandomcom-20200213-history
BI-HAN
'BI-HAN' 'STORYLINE:' 'LIN KUEI TRANING:' Once a member of the chinese Lin Kuei clan - Orochi had become one of the best ninjas of the clan. That's why the Lin Kuei avatars tought him cryomancery and he was codenamed as Hydro. One day Hydro went to America for a secret operation and narried a girl there. They had two sons named Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. Then Hydro took them to China to make them assassins. As Bi-Han was elder, hewent to several tasks, finally he became a high ranking member of his clan. So one day the brothers were tought the cryomancery as well and Bi-Han was codenamed as Sub-Zero and his brother was codenamed as Tundra. 'SHINNOK'S AMULET:' Once a sorcerer from the Netherrealm called Quan Chi visited the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. He offered a task for something showed on a map kept in the Shaolin temples, in exchange Quan Chi would destroy all the members of Shiray Ryu - one of the enemy clans of Lin Kuei. The Grandmaster wanted to send his son, but Bi-Han became volunteer, because he was tought to hate the enemy clans from his childhood. Quan Chi saw the hatred in his eyes and chose him for the quest. Sub-Zero first went to the Shaolin temples to find the map. But there he confronted a high ranking member of the Shiray Ryu clan - codenamed Scorpion. Scorpion was also sent by Quan Chi in case Sub-Zero failed. They faced in Mortal Kombat with Bi-Han emerging victorious. Bi-Han didn't show mercy to Hanzo and killed him. Then he took the map and returned back to Lin Kuei. Then he went to the Himalayian mountains where the map marked. On the way he was approached by the Thunder God. Raiden commanded him to return back, otherwise he would create a great threat for reality. But as he did not say what the map showed, keep in secret of the Gods, Sub-Zero didn't believe him and defeated him in the battle. Then he entered the mountain temple. There he confronted the 4 elemental gods: Fujin, Ohona, Kumari and Hinoka. They all were protecting the thing that the map showed. Bi-Han defeated them all and reached the marked thing. The thing was an amulet. He took it to the clan and gave it to Quan Chi. And Quan Chi showed the dead bodies of the members of Shirai Ryu, including children, old and women. When the Grandmaster saw that, he became happy, but Bi-Han put them instead of his family and got sad. Then Raiden visited him again and told him the secret. The amulet was once the fallen elder god Shinnok's. When he lost the war against Raiden for Eathrealm, Raiden took the amulet, which could take anyone to other realms without permission of the Gods, and hide it in the mountain temple putting 4 gods to protect it. Now Shinnok could escape the Netherrealm. So Bi-Han understood his mistake which can threat the reality. 'REVENGE OF THE SHIRAY RYU:' After these events, the 10th tournament of Mortal Kombat was beginning. As always the Lin Kuei was giving good warriors to Shang Tsung, in exchange the sorcerer gives them the avatars from Outworld. This time Grandmaster decided to send Bi-Han. Sub-Zero decided not to mistake again and he refused, but the Grandmaster threatened him with his brother and father. So Bi-Han had to go with Shang Tsung and swore to serve on his honour. In the tournament Quan Chi was also on the side of Shang Tsung and he had brought a dead warrior from the Netherrealm - Scorpion. Scorpion was seeking for revenge, thinking that Sub-Zero is responsible for Shiray Ryu's destruction too. He challenged Sub-Zero, but this time he was not a simple warrior, he was a hell-fired spawned spectre. So Scorpion defeated Bi-Han and didn't show mercy. And it was what Quan Chi wanted. He ressurected Bi-Han in his fortress, leaving no memory on his mind. He called Bi-Han as Noob. Noob joined Quan Chi's brotherhood of shadow and took their codename - Saibot. 'SERVING SHINNOK:' Category:LIST OF CHARACTERS Category:CRYOMANCERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 2 CHARACTERS Category:MORTAL KOMBAT UNIVERSE 2: SACRED AMULET CHARACTERS Category:NEUTRAL CHARACTERS Category:UNWILLINGLY EVIL CHARACTERS Category:EARTHREALM CHARACTERS Category:NETHERREALM CHARACTERS Category:BROTHERHOOD OF SHADOW MEMBERS Category:NINJA CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:ENFORCERS Category:SUB-ZERO CODENAMED Category:SAIBOT CODENAMED Category:NINJA ASSASSINS Category:NINJA ENFORCERS Category:ASSASSINS Category:SECRET CHARACTERS